


Babysitting Duties

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Clubbing, Flirting, James is 'babysitting' his cousin Molly, M/M, Romance, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2604332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James is stuck on babysitting duty after switching nights with Albus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babysitting Duties

James isn’t sure why Molly likes this club so much. It’s crowded and loud, so there’s no possible way for her to get to know anyone. If she’s serious about trying to find a girlfriend, this isn’t the right place to look. This is a meat market for one night stands and quick shags in the loo. Thinking about his cousin frigging some chit in the loo makes him grimace, and he orders a pint to wash the bad taste out of his mind.

Since Molly makes it a habit to get into trouble when she comes to these clubs, the cousins have worked out a schedule so one of them is available every weekend night to accompany her. James isn’t actually scheduled until next Saturday, but Al had plans, so he did the big brother duty by switching. Since he’s one of the remaining single cousins, at the moment, it isn’t that much trouble to babysit Molly. Besides, she actually listens to him, and he isn’t likely to encourage more mischief the way Roxie and Dom tend to do, so they all usually encourage James to accompany her.

It probably has something to do with the fact he’s bisexual, so most the cousins think he enjoys this type of club just because he likes a fit bloke as well as a leggy bird. He doesn’t like it at all. He might not be the good influence his cousins seem to believe, as if having heroic parents automatically means he’s got a stick up his arse, but he does tend to keep Molly from getting too wild or doing anything she regrets in the sober light of day. It’s bollocks having to babysit a twenty-two year old, but it’s what family has to do sometimes.

“You’re at a dance club, Jamie. Why are you glaring at the bar like it insulted you?” 

James rolls his eyes before he turns to the blond crowding up against him. “Malfoy, don’t you have anything better to do?”

Scorpius flashes a cheeky grin. “You know you’re the only thing I want to do, Jamie. There’s nothing better than you, is there?”

“Brat,” he mutters, taking a drink of his pint as Scorpius presses closer.

“You know you love me.” Scorpius reaches for his pint and takes a drink. “It’s a nice surprise seeing you here. I thought you were off Molly duty tonight.”

“It’s Al’s night, but he’s got a date.” James shrugs a shoulder. “If Molly’d actually meet someone instead of enjoying a revolving door of women only interested in an orgasm, we could finally have our weekends free again.”

“You sound like an old man.” Scorpius snorts and grabs his arm. “C’mon. Let’s dance. You owe me from last time, remember? You promised we’d dance, but that cousin of yours started a fight with that witch from Romania.”

“I remember,” James says, moving his gaze to Scorpius’ lips because he definitely remembers the snog that the fight had interrupted. He finishes his pint before nodding. “Fine. We can dance.”

Of course, he should have known better. Scorpius Malfoy is a brazen wanker who’s been trying to get into his trousers for four years. During the last two, James hasn’t done all that much to keep him out, but that just seems to make the brat even more determined to drive him crazy with teasing and seduction that is completely unnecessary because James really is a sure thing. Any reservations he’d had about getting involved with Malfoy have faded as they got older and Scorpius remained determined enough to prove it isn’t just a game.

The dance starts off normal. The music is fast, and James has pretty good rhythm, so he moves his hips and manages to not make a complete fool out of himself. It isn’t long before Scorpius is turning around, shaking his arse and rubbing against James like they’re fucking with their clothes on. It’s more of the teasing, he knows from the smirk on that pretty face. After taking a look around and spotting Molly dancing between two gorgeous women who don’t seem to be dangerous, James focuses on the shameless teasing Scorpius is doing.

James slowly smiles, reaching out to grab Scorpius’ hips and pull him closer. It’s about time Scorpius realizes he can be bold, too. He moves his hands down Scorpius’ ribs, grinding against his arse as he leans in to bite at his neck. Molly’s not the only one who can get into mischief.

Scorpius turns to face him, a slight smile on his lips as he puts his arms around James’ neck. “It’s about bloody time, Jamie,” he says, leaning up to kiss him. James returns his kiss, reaching down to cup his arse and pull him closer. The teasing is over, finally, and he knows he’s not leaving the club alone tonight.

End


End file.
